In analog or mixed signal systems when multiple channels of signals are present, crosstalk between the channels can significantly impact signal accuracy. One example of such a mixed signal system is a power metering circuit which may use analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) to measure voltage and current to compute power. Crosstalk between the voltage and current signal paths greatly affects the accuracy of the power computation. The problem is even more apparent in systems which use single-ended ADCs because such systems include a return ground path that is shared by the multiple channels (e.g., voltage and current). A common return makes the system more susceptible to crosstalk.